Aqua's Adventures abandoned until anyone wants it to be continued
by DarkMewGrl
Summary: Aqua is a eevee living in a world of only pokemon. When a Sylveon invited him and his siblings to live with other eeveelutions, things get weird. But when his little brother runs into a few problems, his life becomes even more strange then before. He develops 'magic' and eventually disappears. Until he hears a voice. A human girl's voice. His brother's going to be gone for a while.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Hey guys, another new story. Now this'll be a bit different. It's kind of a 'before it all happened' to one of my other stories, but you don't need to have read it in order to understand. In fact, you can read this beforehand, during, or after you've read the other story. But this'll also be a completely different story on itself. So if you do figure out what story it's tied to, treat it as a separate story**

 **Now enjoy**

Chapter one: a new beginning

It was a cold, rainy night

And the forest was dead silent other the pitter-patter of the rain hitting the bark of the hollow tree

And there was no one, and nothing within the tree

But an egg, and a nest

The egg was a gorgeous light brown colour, with little stars scattered across it

This Pokémon destiny was written, even before it was born

" aqua! We need to find shelter!" Calls a high pitched, female voice, as she runs through the storm

"You don't need to say that twice Lily! My wet furs dragging me down!" Calls back on other, high pitched, male voice

"Oh be quiet!... huh?" Replies the female

"What?" Calls back the male

"I found a hollow tree!" She calls

"Lily wait! It could be dangerous!" He Shouts back at her

"What's the worst that's going to happen? It's just a tree!" Smiles the pokemon, as her front paws are on the rim of a whole in the tree

The male huffs as the female jumps in

He jumps in through after her, and immediately, he feels warm, the inside of the tree beaming down on them, protecting them from harms way

He looks around and marvels at where he is

Inside the tree is a large floor, with a set of stairs leading to a second, smaller floor with a balcony to look out in he outside

"Wow! I think we've finally found a home!" Smiles the other Pokémon as she bounces around

"How do we know that it isn't in possession of another Pokémon? If it's a family of pikipeck and toucannon, we're going to be dead" replies the male

"It doesn't look like someone's been here for a long time!" Replies the female, pointing to a withering cobweb in the corner

The female bounces up the stairs and gasps

"What?" Calls back the male

"Come look for yourself" She calls down

The male jumps up the stairs and stops and stairs as his eyes lead him to an egg laying in a pile of hay

"An egg?" He Asks

The female smiles and wags her tail

"It looks like it's alone, let's look after it!" She beams, as she curls up next to it to keep it warm, her bushy paintbrush-like tail circling around it

Her long ears prick up as thunder can be heard outside

"We need to keep it warm" she smiles

As the male finally manages to mutter something, he sounds shocked

"What species do you honk it'll be?" He Asks

The female looks up

"I think... it looks like the egg that we hatched from, so I'd say an Eevee, but neither of our eggs had stars on them" she says, expecting the egg and scratching at the little stars

"Well let's make sure our little brother, or sister, hatched healthy and well" smiles the male, as he curls around the other side of the egg

Soon they both fall asleep next to each other, hoping that the egg'll be alright

*eggs point of veiw*

Darkness

Darkness

More darkness

It's cold

A loins bang outside scares me

I try and stretch but these... barriers stop me

I rest my paws against it

I feel two masses of heat either side of me

Mummy?

Daddy?

I want to meet them

But there these barriers in my way

But if I break them, I'll be able to see mummy and daddy!

I push my head against the roof and it cracks, light seeping in

Again

I push my head against the roof, and eventually, it cracks, and my head pops out of the shell

I look either side of me

MUMMY! DADDY!

I push my paws against the sides, and it cracks, the shell crumbles around me, and I shake it away

I walk over to mummy and poke her nose

She sniffs and slowly opens her eyes

She looks at me

"Mummy!" I smile at her

 **And there, first chapter done, please feel free to review or PM on your way out!**


	2. Chapter 2: An Invitation

**Right, now we are on to our second chapter. By the way, most of the stories point of view is going be on aqua. So keep that in mind**

Chapter 2: an invitation

I feel a paw on my fur, and I hear Lily's voice "AQUA! Get up! You gotta see this"

I slowly open my eyes and I see a young eevee's face in mine, it's eyes sparkling

"DADDY!" It Shouts, and it jumps around

Daddy?

Oh arceus

I stand up at look at it

I look over to Lily

"Mummy! Daddy!" The little eevee smiles

"Oh that's just wrong..." mutters Lily

I kneel down in front of the newborn eevee

"Hey, eevee... I'm afraid we not your parents" I say

The Pokémon stops jumping around and turns to me, tilting its head to the side in confusion.

"We're your brother and sister, we don't know where your parents are" I say

The eevee's long ears droop and it sits down, tears fill its eyes

"Ey ey ey! Doesn't mean we don't love you! We'll look after you!" Lily says in a soothing voice, trying to cheer up the young eevee

The eevee looks up at both of us, hope sparkling in his eyes

"You'll look after me?" It whimpers

We both smile and nod at the young Eevee,

The Pokémon is immediately cheered up, and he jumps around in circles around the tree

I look around the hollow tree

"Lily, I don't think anyone lives here, do you think we can stay here?" I ask Lily as the eevee jumps around the tree

"Yeah that would be awesome, I mean, for the past three days, we've had some rough times" she replies

I nod

"Then from this day onwards, this hollowed out tree is our home" I declare

*three months later*

I wake up, and look up

I see Lily is still asleep, her cute innocent face is laying on the soft floor, her tail circled around her

I sigh

We're running out of berries

I reluctantly drag myself outside the tree and take a deep breath in

I hear footsteps behind me and I smile

"Hello Eevee" I say, turning around to see our little sister walk up to me

"Can I help you find berries today big brother Aqua?" He Asks, making me smile

I walk over to him and scruff the hair between his ears with my paw

"Yeah of course, come on, let's find something really cool for Lily!" I say, getting Eevee excited

We run off through the grass and across the plains to the forest

We walk through the trees towards the berry tree

Once we arrive in the shade of the giant tree we sit down and look up at it

"Alright" I say, beginning to wag my tail and prepare to jump "here we go!"

I put all the pressure into my hind legs and push off the ground, leaping upwards to the second closest branch

Eevee looks up at me, marveling at how high I jumped

"Wow big brother Aqua! How do you leap like that?" He Asks, inspired

I smile down at him

"I have strong legs from all the swimming I do, now, what berries do you fancy?" I ask

"Cheri berries!" He smiles, jumping around

"What do you think Lily would like?" I ask, as I prepare to jump higher

"Hmm... I think she's like a pecha berry" he says, he's always been good at predicting things, a flabébé I once met called him a psychic. Though I wouldn't go that far

Alright

I start jumping up the branches, leaping better than a Froakie, and get to the top of the tree

"Are you ready?" I call down towards Eevee

"Ready to catch all the Berries you throw at me!" He Calls back, as energetic as ever

I nod and turn to an Oran berry

I yank at the stem one is attached to with me teeth, and I bite harder into it, as I grip the branch I perch on with my claws

When I feel the stem snap, I let go of my grip and the berry falls down

I jump over to another branch and find a Cheri berry

I tug at the top of the curly stem with my teeth, and let it drop when I feel it snap

I then finally leap over to a Pecha berry and tug at it with my teeth, after almost slipping off the branch, it breaks, and I let it drop

There, done

I look down to the lake behind the tree

Can't miss it

I get ready to leap, I pull my paws closer to my body, put I misplace it and I slip, and start to fall through he branches

"Big brother Aqua!" Screeches Eevee as I approach the floor at alarming rate

I close my eyes and hope I'll be ok

The others need me

Just before I hit the floor, a glittery pink wind surrounds me and I hover just above the floor, before carefully being placed on the floor

"Are you ok?" I hear a mature female voice

I want to respond, but I'm too shaken up by my near death experience, that I stay silent

I merely look up to see a Pokémon standing on four long legs, a white, silky body, a small pink tail, large, beauriful blue eyes. They have two large pink ears, with a bow beneath its chin and it's left ear. Protruding from the bows are two long ribbons each, that float around it

"Big brother Aqua!" Calls Eevee as he runs over to me

The Pokémon looks at us

"Are you ok?" She asks

I slowly nod my head

She moves a ribbon from behind her head and shows me the Oran, Pecha and Cheri berry I dropped down

"I believe these are yours" she says, as she places them down on the floor just in front of us

I nod my head and sit down

The ribbon Pokémon bows

"My name is Bella, I'm a sylveon, the fairy type Eevee evolution" she introduces herself

Both mine and Eevee's ears prick up at the mentioning of an eevee's evolution

I bow down

"Th-thank you Bella," I stammer,

The fairy type smiles at me

"Aww, it's ok, your lucky I was walking Past. I must say, you have very good leaping skills" she says in a soft voice

I nod in respect at her

Eevee breaks away from me and jumps around the Sylveon

"Wow Bella! Your so pretty! You must be really kind if your a fairy type!" He beams

I see Bella twitch at the third sentence.

"Hey heh heh... little eevee... just because I'm a fairy type, doesn't mean you get to presume I'm a nice dainty little girl" she says through gritting teeth, as she tenses up, flexing her legs in annoyance, showing clearly well trained muscles

I get the feeling she's one of those Tom Boys that get teased by their pretty appearance

But Eevee just continues to bounce around her, smiling

The Sylveon realizes he's no harm meant and calms down

"Well, this may seam all of a sudden, but I've been looking for some Eevee's to come live with me and a few other Eeveelutions" she begins

Both me and Eevee freeze and look at her, shocked

"Are you serious? Like... for free?" I ask

Bella giggles "I was expecting that reaction. Yes, for free, obviously you'll help around the treehouse, but other than that..."

"TREE HOUSE?" Asks Eevee, his eyes widening as he gets excited

The Eeveelutions giggles sweetly and pats Eevee in he head with one of her ribbons

"Yes, me and several other live with each other in a tree house. We're like a family" she smiles "now, I believe you should tell your sister about this before jumping to conclusions"

I wonder how she knows about Lily before I shrug the through off

"Follow me!" Says Eevee as he starts to bounce towards the house

Me and Sylveon follow him through the woods towards our house

Once we arrive, Eevee jumps straight into the house and Sylveon stops and stares

"Hmm, I swear I remember Void talking about a place similar to this" she mutters under her breath, barely audible to me, before she leaps in after Eevee

We walk up the stairs to where we sleep and look at Lily, curled up in a corner

I smile and walk over to her, and nudge the side of her head with my nose

She moans and rolls on her side

"Five more minuets" she mutters

"No, we've got someone we'd like to show you" I say

The mentioning of someone else makes her open her eyes wide and jump up

Bella bows

"My name is Bella, I'm a Sylveon, the fairy type Eevee evolution" she repeats

Lily stares at her blankly

"I have proposed the offer for you and your brothers to move in with me and Several other Eeveelutions" she says

Lily continues to stare at her blankly, shell shocked

She turns to me, her jaw dropping

"Is she serious? For free?" She Asks me

Bella smiles "of course you will perform chores to repay us, but you will have your own rooms and you'll be able to earn money and will be allowed to buy things to accessorize your room with our often visits the the town" she explains

"What's a town?" Innocently asks Eevee, attracting a surprised look on Bella's face

I sigh "we've never been introduced to populated civilization" I explain

Bella nod, clearly understanding now

"You'll see won't you!" She says to Eevee, with a smile

She turns to us smiling "so? Do you accept?"

I turn to Lily

"This is all a bit sudden" she says

"I know" I admit "but we're running out of food, we need to be introduced to civilization, and we get looked after in a presumably bigger place than this, and we'll meet new people. I say we go for it"

Lily looks down and sighs

"Your right, we'll only last a few more weeks before we run out of food, and we need to let Eevee meet civilization" she says

We turn to Bella and nod, accepting her proposal

She smiles and jumps around

"Yay!" She smiles before turning to us

"Everyone's going to love you! Come on! Let's get going! We'll be there in an hour!" She smiles

 **Right that's he second chapter done! And straight into the next!**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome

**Hello guys! This story hasn't had as much attention as my other stories, yet…. ( I'm looking at you 'Pokémon: Switching Worlds') So I'm going to commit myself to writing longer chapters, more often. The difference with this story to my others is that It'll be a calmer story, and I'll describe the smaller detail more often. Now, with that said, INTO CHAPTER THREE!**

Chapter 3: Welcome

All three of us marvel up at the giant Oak tree, as we sit in its shade

The tree has a wide Trunk, standing vertically upwards, after a dozen meters, it splits of into different branches, and in the middle is a large, wooden, 2-story house, with the branches holding it in place, and with several going through it. It truly is a marvellous sight.

I turn to Lily and Eevee, their faces even more surprised and their eyes twinkling with more amazement than mine. I giggle to myself

I guess we got lucky

REALLY lucky

"All of your reactions are exactly the same as all of ours when we came here" interrupts Bella with a proud smile "Well, maybe not as much as Bolt, the most recent to join us. Now his reaction was priceless. He wouldn't stop talking and running around in excitement" she giggles

I turn when I hear the sound of movement, and find myself looking at the base of the trunk

At the base is a giant Wooden door. It creaks open to show a floating Pokémon

It has a long lean, purple short haired body, long ears, a split tail, and a crystal in its forehead.

It's eyes light up and it floats towards us

"Bella!" it says in a presumably female voice "You brought new little ones! And their all Eevee! Oh my gosh their so Cute!" she says

Bella smiles at her as the Pokémon's beautiful eyes look at all of us, smiling

"Say hi to Coco guys!" says the Sylveon cheekily

The Pokémon snaps at Bella with a stern look, and floats slightly upwards so that she looks down at her

"Bella, what did I say about using my Parents' bet name for me? You don't want _your_ pet name to get out to you?" Barks the Pokémon

Bella nods in understanding. She looks absolutely terrified. From how much I've learned about her on the way here, her pet name must be pretty dainty for her to seam that frightened

The Pokémon lowers herself down and turns to us

"Ok guys, My name is Pearl, I'm the Psychic type Eeveelution, Espeon, would you like to introduce yourselves?" She asks

I take a moment to let the information sink in

"I'm Lily" starts Lily as she looks up at the Espeon

"I'm Aqua" I add

"I'm Eevee!" smiles Eevee as he begins to jump around in Joy

Pearl turns her head at that

"Eevee? Have you not been named yet?" Asks the psychic type, and Eevee nods his head in response, a big smile on his face

"well then you three, let's go inside, we'll let everyone else meet you" Says Pearl

"Is everyone already up? before 8:00?" asks Bella, as we all start to walk towards the giant tree

Pearl smiles "I'm sure you know everyone well enough to know the chances are that the statement is not true. However, yesterday, Void seamed extremely tired after having to collect gallons of water because Bolt electrocuted the pool again"

I stare at them as we continue to walk and talk towards the treehouse, not understanding half of what they were talking about

When we step into the trunk of the house, I feel an instant wave of warmth wash over me and I look around

The inside of the tree is hollowed out and in front of us is a box next to the beginning of a set of spiral staircases

I was beginning to wonder how we get up to the house

Now I know

We start to climb the wooden stairs, and we get to the top in almost no time

When we get to the top, I see a large, open room. Like, most of the WHOLE of the first floor is one room

In a corner close to us, the ground is softer and lots of weird looking toys are there, at the back is a large table and a kitchen

My arceus is this place huge

We all head towards the large table and we take a seat.

Pearl floats over to the kitchen which neighbours the giant table. A giant basket of fruit is lifted up without anything visually moving it, and hovers over to the centre of the table

Eevee looks absolutely shocked and turns to Pearl

"how do you do that?" he asks, absolutely amazed and confused

Pearl chuckles to herself and floats over to the table, before taking a seat

"It's call psychic. The capability to move things with one's mind. It very useful if you need to do more things than once," she smirks "or if you just want to be lazy" and she demonstrates by lifting up an Oran berry psychically, and having it float into her mouth

Eevee's eyes widen, and he seams amazed at the espeon's powers

Bella takes a ribbon and pats Eevee on the back

"so far I don't know an Eevee who's learnt psychic without evolving into something that does" she says,

Eevee's ears droops as he hears the bad news

"But there's always a first, right? Who knows? Maybe you'll be the first eevee to ever learn psychic? Or an even stronger move? You know what? I bet your extremely special! Like no ones ever seen!" adds Bella, in the hopes to cheer up the Eevee

Eevee looks up at Bella and nods, smiling.

Pearl looks at a set of stairs along the side and grunts

I was about to comment on Eevee's 'capability' to 'predict' small things in the near future, before Pearl interrupts my thoughts

"cover your ears" she says, before we all reluctantly fold our ears over with our paws, and Bella covers them with her ribbons

"BOYS GIRLS! WE HAVE THREE NEW EEVEE'S TO SAY HI TO! SO GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE AND GREET THEM!" She screeches, causing us all to wince

Do Epseon learn the move screech?

We hear thuds coming from up the stairs

I then see a green and cream pokemon, with leaves for ears and a tail, fall clumsily down the stairs, followed by a yellow one with spikey hair, and a Spikey white mane, who falls on top of the first Pokemon

"owww….." the yellow one moans

"get off me Bolt or I swear…" barks the green one

The yellow one which was called Bolt looks down and immediately Jumps off the other pokemon

Both Bella and Pearl sigh

"Morning Leafy, Morning Bolt. Your usual clumsiness has resulted in yet another trip down the stairs tuts Pearl

The other pokemon, leafy, gets up on their feet

"I swear there was something slippery on the stairs" replies Bolt in a male, young voice

"Must be my brother pranking us with icing the stairs. Again." Adds Leafy, in a cute female voice, yet agitated

The two Pokémon see us and their eyes widen

"OMA! Their so cute!" smiles Leafy

The two Pokémon jump towards up, smiling at us

"Hello, my name is leafy. I'm the grass type Eeveelution, leafeon" Introduces Leafy

"and I'm… er… I'm bolt. The Electric type Eeveelution…. Um….. Bolteon" says Bolt

"It's _Jolt_ eon" tuts Pearl, rolling her eyes

I look at the two Pokémon

"Why do you always say what type of Eeveelution you are?" asks Lily

"because other Pokémon always get confused on which is what." Replies Bolt

"Says you, you forgot what your name was AND what type of Pokémon you were" snorts Leafy

"Well, I only recently evolved, so I'm still figuring things out" Bolt huffs in defence, gaining a tut from Leafy

Eevee looks at them all, her eyes sparkling

"are all of you evolutions of eevee?" he asks

Leafy nods "Pearl and Bella made the house, and have only accepted young, Orphaned Eevee, and add them to the family. They're both technically in charge, but Pearl takes the most responsibility"

Eevee looks at all of them, amazed

"How many more of them are you?" I ask

"Well…" begins Bella before I head a male voice from upstairs "There's two more of us"

I look over and see a blue Pokémon walk down the iced stairs, their padded, clawed paws gripping onto the ice covered steps with ease

Bolt looks at the Pokémon sternly "did you Ice the stairs Frost?"

Frost laughs "No, an Articuno did it… OF COURSE IT WAS ME!"

Bella tuts and tries not to lash out at Frost "is Void up? it's 8:00"

At the mentioning of the time, Frost instantly sparks to life, and leaps up the stairs

All the Eeveelutions tut

"One day, Void's gonna kill Frost" chuckles Leafy

As if on cue, we hear angry shouting and the sound of a punching move being used, only for us to see Frost fly down the stairs, and it the floor hard

"maybe that day'll be today" murmurs Leafy, before she heads over to the blue Pokémon

I look back at the stairs and see a Pokemon floating down. It's body is black with yellow rings around it's legs, tail, ears and on its forhead, floats down the staris, its paw still glowing red from the recent hit.

It looks at us and smiles

"eyyy…. Newbies. Cool. Well, I'll introduce myself while popsicle over 'ere recovers from my power-up punch" the Pokémon begins "my names Tenebris, but 'mons call me Void. ' am the Dark type Eeveelution, an umbreon" He says in a male voice. His voice could be mistaken for flat, but I'm guessing it's just tired " 'n' you are?"

"I'm Aqua" I begin

"Lily"

"Eevee, I don't have a name yet…"

Void nods respectively

" well since Mr. Snowglobe ain't seam to be gettin' up any time soon, I'll do the 'oners for 'im. His names Frost, Ice type Eeveelution. A Glaceon." Says Void, pointing over to Frost

At each introduction, Eevee's eyes grow wider and wider

"any of ya got any idea on what Eeveelution you want to evolve into? If you plan to evolve…"

Me and Lily look at each other

"Yeah me and my Twin got an idea, but it's kinda ties in neatly with the disaster we were born in, how we met, and why we have no parents with us" Says Lily

"well why don't you tell us" asks Bolt

"Let's all sit down at the table, and have some breakfast while you talk" suggests Bella, as everyone sits down other than Leafy and Frost

"ahhhh….. my head hurts…." Groans Frost on the floor "I think I need to put some Ice on it or something"

Leafy tuts "you're an Ice type, you don't need ice"

"oyyy…. That's Type-ist" Moans Frost

"just 'coz your sis said you're an Ice type, ' don't mean she's type-ist. And she's right. Glaceon can lower their body temperature to -75%. 'n' trust meh when I say that's colder than any ice the town 'as to offa." States Void

Frost growls at him before sitting down and taking a handful of Leppa berries to heal himself

Everyone turns to us and Pearl Asks "so you two, tell us your back story"

 **And that's that done. Ok. If any of you would like to add a Pokémon into the story and suggest any backstory, gender, personality, evolutionary, or anything else, and I see it fit, without plans on having a character to be added that is similar, then do say so. This will be a slightly more 'calm' story in comparison to my other stories, and it will be open to be affected by anything else you guys would like to add. Now I'll see you in the next vid**


End file.
